leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fast Ball
|} The Fast Ball (Japanese: スピードボール Speed Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation II. It can be used to catch a wild Pokémon, being more likely to succeed against Pokémon that are or quick to flee. It is one of Kurt's signature Apricorn Poké Balls, and is made from White Apricorns. In the core series games Price |N/A| 150}} |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a encounter, it attempts to catch the wild Pokémon. It has an increased catch rate modifier against certain species of Pokémon. The Fast Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle, the opposing Trainer will bat the ball away, wasting the item. Generation II If the wild Pokémon is , , or , the Fast Ball has a 4× catch rate modifier; otherwise, it has a 1× modifier. While it is intended to be more effective against , due to a glitch it is only effective against the first three Pokémon in the list of Pokémon that have a 10% chance of fleeing (these three being Magnemite, Grimer, and Tangela). The code was intended to instead check the three tables of Pokémon that have a chance of fleeing (Pokémon that have a 10% chance to flee, Pokémon that have a 50% chance to flee, and Pokémon that always flee). Generation IV onward If the wild Pokémon has a base stat of , the Fast Ball has a 4× catch rate modifier; otherwise, it has a 1× modifier. If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead always set to 0.1×. Held item fails if the user is holding a Fast Ball. In only, Fast Balls cannot be held. This is to prevent them being held by a Pokémon traded to , where the item does not exist. Description |A Ball for catching fast Pokémon.}} |A Poké Ball that makes it easier to catch fast Pokémon.}} |A Poké Ball that makes it easier to catch Pokémon which are quick to run away.}} |A Poké Ball that makes it easier to catch Pokémon that are usually very quick to run away.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Azalea Town (Wht Apricorn) |- | | Azalea Town | Azalea Town (Wht Apricorn) |- | | Mount Hokulani, Heahea City | |} |} Appearance Artwork Sprites Models In the anime In Going Apricorn!, , , and each received a Fast Ball from Kurt. Brock used his Fast Ball to catch a later in the same episode; Ash and Misty's Fast Balls have not been seen or mentioned since. In Trouble's Brewing, was revealed to keep her in a Fast Ball. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Teddiursa's Picnic, a Fast Ball appeared in a fantasy during Maizie's explanation about Apricorn Poké Balls. In Surrounded by Staryu, used Fast Balls to catch a group of . In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Great Search! Let's Rescue The Slowpoke!, used Fast Balls given to him by Kurt to help him save a group of from drowning in the flooding Slowpoke Well. In the TCG The allows the player to go through their deck, turning over cards one at a time until they find the first evolution card, and then taking that into their hand, shuffling afterward. It debuted in . Trivia * In official artwork and in-battle from Generation V onward, the Fast Ball is shown to be red. However, its Bag sprite and Pokémon Global Link artwork are orange, and it appears orange in-battle in . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=速度球 |zh_cmn=速度球 |fr=Speed Ball |de=Turboball |it=Rapid Ball |ko=스피드볼 Speed Ball |pl=Szybki Ball |pt_br=Poké Bola Veloz |es_la=Pokébola (Bola) Rápida |es_eu=Rapid Ball |tr=Hız Topu |vi=Bóng Speed }} Category:Poké Balls de:Turboball es:Rapid Ball fr:Speed Ball it:Poké Ball#Rapid Ball ja:スピードボール zh:速度球（道具）